womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
1961 Diamond D Championship
The 1961 Dominion Diamond "D" Championship was the very first Canadian women's curling championship. It was held at the Ottawa Hunt and Golf Club February 27 to March 3. The format was a round robin, and a playoff was held to determine 2nd place due to a three-way tie. Joyce McKee and her rink from Saskatoon, who were the unofficial national ladies' champion from 1960, won her first of five national championships, by posting an undefeated 9-0 record. Games were 10 ends in length, except for the playoff (tie breaker) games, which were 12 ends. Contents 1 Teams 2 Final round robin standings 3 Scores 4 Playoff tie breakers 5 Sources Teams Alberta British Columbia Edmonton Skip: Dorothy Thompson Third: Ila Watson Second: Vivian Kortgaard Lead: Ruth Hayes Nanaimo Skip: Margaret Fuller Third: Sylvia Koster Second: Edna Quinney Lead: Fernande Smith Manitoba New Brunswick Strathclair Skip: Irene Parker Third: Shirley Winstone Second: Lola Grills Lead: Olive Gamey Moncton Skip: Mona Comeau Third: Kay Cormack Second: Vera Shutt Lead: Evelyn Brooks Newfoundland Nova Scotia Grand Falls Skip: Violet Pike Third: Margaret Ryan Second: Joan Baker Lead: Ruby Tittemore Lunenburg Skip: Mona Rhodenizer Third: Grace Walters Second: Margaret Jensen Lead: Catherine Creighton Ontario Prince Edward Island Toronto Skip: Emily Wooley Third: Dadie Smith Second: Barbara Gibson Lead: Jane Clark Charlottetown Skip: Elizabeth MacDonald Third: Sally Rodd Second: Evelyn Goss Lead: Nora MacDonald Quebec Saskatchewan Mount Royal Skip: Helena Ellyet Third: Annabelle MacDonald Second: Frances Aboud Lead: Margaret Lavery Saskatoon Skip: Joyce McKee Third: Sylvia Fedoruk Second: Barbara MacNevin Lead: Rosa McFee Final round robin standings Province W L Saskatchewan 9 0 New Brunswick 6 3 Alberta 6 3 British Columbia 6 3 Canada Ontario 5 4 Manitoba 4 5 Quebec 3 6 Hypothetical flag of Prince Edward Island (1905-1964).png Prince Edward Island 2 7 Newfoundland and Labrador Newfoundland 2 7 Nova Scotia 2 7 Scores Draw 1 British Columbia 13-9 Newfoundland Ontario 12-5 Nova Scotia Prince Edward Island 12-2 Quebec Saskatchewan 7-6 Alberta (11) New Brunswick 12-5 Manitoba Draw 2 Saskatchewan 11-5 Manitoba Newfoundland 11-10 Nova Scotia (11) Ontario 10-8 Quebec British Columbia 11-5 Prince Edward Island Alberta 12-9 New Brunswick Draw 3 Saskatchewan 10-4 Ontario British Columbia 9-5 New Brunswick Manitoba 12-5 Nova Scotia Prince Edward Island 6-5 Newfoundland Alberta 10-6 Quebec Draw 4 New Brunswick 10-7 Ontario Saskatchewan 10-8 Nova Scotia Quebec 8-7 Newfoundland Manitoba 12-2 Prince Edward Island Alberta 11-4 British Columbia Draw 5 Nova Scotia 10-8 British Columbia Alberta 13-5 Prince Edward Island Saskatchewan 11-3 New Brunswick Quebec 9-8 Manitoba Ontario 10-3 Newfoundland Draw 6 British Columbia 10-7 Ontario Newfoundland 12-8 Manitoba Alberta 10-6 Nova Scotia New Brunswick 9-3 Prince Edward Island Saskatchewan 11-2 Quebec Draw 7 Manitoba 11-9 Ontario New Brunswick 11-7 Nova Scotia Alberta 11-3 Newfoundland British Columbia 8-7 Quebec (11) Saskatchewan 11-7 Prince Edward Island Draw 8 Ontario 13-4 Prince Edward Island Quebec 12-4 Nova Scotia New Brunswick 13-11 Newfoundland Saskatchewan 7-6 British Columbia Manitoba 8-7 Alberta Draw 9 British Columbia 12-4 Manitoba Saskatchewan 10-7 Newfoundland Nova Scotia 8-5 Prince Edward Island Ontario 13-4 Alberta New Brunswick 10-8 Quebec (11) Playoff tie breakers Team 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 Final Alberta 0 1 0 0 0 2 0 2 0 0 4 1 10 British Columbia 1 0 1 1 1 0 2 0 1 2 0 0 9 Team 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 Final Alberta 1 0 0 0 3 0 0 0 1 0 1 X 6 New Brunswick 0 1 4 2 0 2 1 2 0 1 0 X 13 Sources Ottawa Citizen. March 3, 1961. pg 15 Ottawa Citizen. March 4, 1961. pg 11 Category:Sport Category:1961 in curling Category:Scotties Tournament of Hearts Category:1961 in Canadian curling Category:Curling in Ottawa